vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukuro Hoshimiya
|-|Civilian form = |-|Spirit form = Summary Mukuro Hoshimiya is the tenth Spirit to appear in the series. Originally, Mukuro had isolated herself from society by living in the vast emptiness of the cosmos. However, she was eventually discovered by DEM Industries through Westcott's Beelzebub. The company then launched a fleet of warships and multiple squads of Bandersnatch units to capture her. Nevertheless, she effortlessly stopped the attack using her Angel and simultaneously dropped artilleries at 42 different locations around the world in retaliation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, higher with Shifuru. Low 6-B environmental destruction Name: Mukuro Hoshimiya Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirits, Code Name: Zodiac Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All spirits possesses superhuman strength), Subjective Reality (Spirits can create things from their imagination with their reiryoku and even desired situations), Regeneration (Wounds of Spirits naturally heal), Immortality (Type 1; Mukuro claims that she can live with Shidou in space forever), Flight, Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage), Cloth Manipulation, Magic (Can infuse magic through objects to give more strength on them), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Mukuro's main power is based on Sealing, with this power, she can seal on a conceptual level, she can seal or unlock memories of peoples, powers, emotions, space-time, the target’s function, a holographic projection and even the rotation of a planet. When she sealed all memories related to shidou, all memories of all person who know it has been erased, even memories from the Fraxinus'data), Space-Time Manipulation (The power of mukuro's angel can manipulate space time by unlocking it, she create wormhole and can use them to travel freely across the cosmos, whormholes can also absorb and redirect attacks around the opponent), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification (With Michael's sealing, she can nullify and erase the power of the target, preventing it to use any abilities), Light Manipulation (Can make dozen of ray of light for destroy the target), Gravity Manipulation and BFR (With whormholes, she increase gravity and absorb peoples through wormholes, leaving them in space), Statistics Amplification with Shifuru release, Matter Manipulation possibly Void Manipulation (Her manipulation is an extension of her sealing ability, she can deconstruct, desintegrates molecules and even particles, her power is described to return everythings in nothingness) and Regeneration Negation (High possibly Low-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, Mukuro stated she and Shido can live in space forever), Soul Manipulation (Sealed her soul), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control, Kurumi's shadow and Nia's future describing), Empathic Manipulation (She sealed her own emotions), Soul Manipulation (Her soul is conceptually sealed), Extreme Cold and Radiation Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Mukuro is one of the most dangerous spirits, Shidou even stated that she is as strong as Inverse spirits which Include Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi. She can casually fight on part with inverse Tohka without being serious). higher with Shifuru (The Shifuru's form increases the power of her attacks, she overpowered inverse Tohka and even injured her in one attack). Small Country level environmental destruction (Casually threw multiple meteors towards the Earth at the same time, Mukuro is stated to potentially be able to destroy the Earth in this manner). Can ignore Conventional durability with Conceptual Manipulation and Matter destruction. Speed: At least FTL '''(Threw dozens of rays of light at Shido and pierced him at the same time. Could fight Inverse Tohka, who is much faster than sealed spirits, who can react to her chromatic rays, which travel at the speed of light). '''higher with Shifuru (Michael allows her to unlock her true potential and increase all her stats such as speed) Lifting Strength: Class M '''likely '''Class G with telekinesis and wormhole (She was able to throw 42 large meteors at the same time) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Took attacks from DEM' spaceships and Inverse Tohka) Stamina: Unknown likely Near limitless as long she has mana Range: Planetary with Conceptual Manipulation. Higher with Wormhole Intelligence: Mukuro is constantly in a Bloodlust state but even with this, she can adopt useful strategies in combat, usually when she can't use her sealing ability, she uses her space-time power to open wormhole in the blind spots of the opponent and attack him through them, she also redirect all the opponent's attacks to him by opening a hole in front of his attack in an instant. Standard Tactics: Is perpetually bloodlusted Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form= *'Angel:' Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") *'Weapon:' Key *'Astral Dress:' Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ), Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6") According to Shido, Mukuro's powers make her a Spirit whose danger level could rival Kurumi Tokisaki or the Inverse Spirits. The latter statement is proven true when Mukuro displays the capability of fighting on par against Tohka in her inverse form. From Reine's analysis, Michael has two different, yet closely related abilities. The angel can seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key and can alter the very fabric of space-time by unlocking space to create a wormhole. So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: *'Segva - Lock [閉（セグヴァ)]:' Seals away certain functions of the target. Mukuro first used this ability to shut down DEM's machines and Fraxinus' satellite Realizers. As seen from Shido's example with his copy of , she can also seal the ability of other angels. It even works on sealing abstract concepts like emotions, memories. She even claimed that it could be used to stop the Earth's rotation. her sealing ability could potentially seal "Territory" an entire Universe, for counter that, Mio created a Law where is it impossible to "attack her world". *'Rātaibu - Unlock [開（ラータイブ) ]:' Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. This power allows Mukuro to unlock the very fabric of space-time to reach any location she wants and can use it in both defense and attack. She used this ability to throw Meteor on the Earth and instantaneously redirect attacks to the opponent. This ability is very precise and versatile, it allows her to make holes instantaneously, as she prevented Shidou to escape and avoid her attack by opening a dozen of holes in 360° around the opponent (even above him), leaving no blind spot unharmed, redirect Tohka's fork into her mouth and even open a hole into the mouth of Shido. The size of the wormholes varies from a few centimeters to at least hundreds of meters. *'Rātaibu - Unlock / Gravity version:' This ability is a variant of her sealing ability, with this power, she unlocks the very fabric of space-time to create a "Black Hole". This black hole absorbs any projectiles and attacks directed at Mukuro, nullifying them. If she wants, she unlocks another hole which is connected to her first black hole for redirecting the attacks to the opponent's blind spot. The relation of these holes is like a Black Hole and White hole, one absorbs and the other rejects. This ability is also used to attract and absorb the opponent into the hole. *'Shifuru - Release [放（シフルール) ]:' Unleashes the true potential of by transforming it into a halberd-like weapon. This form of her angel is purely offensive (even if she still can use her wormholes to redirects attacks). *'Jerez - Solution [解（ヘレス) ]:' Decomposes spiritual power and the bonds holding molecules together. First used during her battle against Tohka to annihilate the Inverse Spirit's Astral Dress and the surrounding buildings. *'Tefetē- Small Key [小鍵 (テフェテー)]:' Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held easily at the palm of a person's hand. Although Mukuro has yet to use this ability herself, she instructs Shido to use this form when trying to unlock his memories of Mio. This causes Shido to wonder if Mukuro had also used Tefetei in the past to seal her own emotions. *'Energy Beam:' From the tip of 's key, she can launch a concentrated beam of spirit energy at the speed of light that can pierce through anything. Key: Spirit Form Note: This blog explains how the sealing ability of Mukuro work. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Poemi Watanabe (Puni Puni Poemy) Poemi's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) Hajime's Profile (Speed equalized, both High 6-C, all other SBA) Inconclusive Matches: Ainchase Ishmael (Elsword) Ain's Profile (Apostasia Ainchase was used with Henrir's powers restricted, and speed was equalized) Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Date A Live Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Soul Users